


Instantáneo

by Hessefan



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-10
Updated: 2007-03-10
Packaged: 2017-10-26 02:45:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/277798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Hessefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quizás porque eran hombres, quizás porque se conocían lo suficiente, o porque sus miradas fueron en ese momento muy transparentes, pero fue instantáneo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Instantáneo

**Author's Note:**

> SS es de Kurumada. One Shot que nace del drabble "Sólo venganza" =).

Era el colmo. El reloj marcaba las cuatro y once de la tarde y ni noticias de él. Por lo menos hubiese tenido la decencia de despertarlo por la mañana y decirle " _feliz primer aniversario Seiya, te saludo porque estaré todo el puto día afuera_ ". Aunque claro, Shiryu no hubiese usado una mala palabra en esa oración pero ¡el punto era que no estaba!

Su estado iracundo podía verse con claridad en su rostro, incluso en todo su porte: en la cocina aferrando ese vaso de agua como si fuese el cuello de un enemigo, algo que le causó cierta gracia a Ikki cuando ingresó en busca de su té.

 

—Que cara —comentó con aire desinteresado, era raro verlo tan ofuscado al pequeño de los Kido, siempre tan alegre.

 

El Phoenix preparó su té esperando pacientemente la perorata del Pegasus pero lejos de lo que imaginó, este se fue dejándolo solo. ¿El morocho no quiso hablar? Eso sí que se le hizo extraño.

Ikki cargó de agua la taza y sentándose a la mesa revolvió con una cuchara el contenido, por completo absorto en sus pensamientos. ¿Por qué todo era tan difícil? Si bien él había sido quien persiguió a Hyoga bajo cielo y tierra, y quien había insistido en mantener una relación, todo era mágico hasta hacia unos días atrás. ¿Por qué esa brusca separación con el Cisne? Eso le dolió, aunque orgulloso no quiso demostrárselo al rubio por nada del mundo, pero le dolió.

El Phoenix se puso de pie dispuesto a perder el tiempo con la televisión, odiaba estar todo el día pensando en ese ruso mal nacido, odiaba que Hyoga ocupase su mente por tanto tiempo; pero cuando llegó a la sala encontró a Seiya usurpando el sillón de tres cuerpos, dejo la taza sobre una pequeña mesa y observó, divertido, con que _violencia_ el Pegasus cambiaba de canal. ¡Frenético estaba!

 

—¿Estás viendo?

—¿Acaso no es obvio? —respondió fuera de sí.

—Bueno, tranquilo...

 

Ikki frunció la frente, hablar con Seiya no era uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos pero, comprendiendo que ese día no lograría mediar en nada y llegar a un acuerdo con él, se sentó a su lado para ver lo mismo que miraba el Pegasus, aunque claro, éste no estaba mirando nada, cambiaba los canales a la velocidad de la luz.

 

—¿Podrías dejar algún puto canal? —preguntó el Phoenix con toda su educación.

—No se me da la regalada gana.

—Seiya... —espetó, luego suspiró intentando controlarse, supo que algo le pasaba al morocho o sino no estaría así, con un humor de los mil demonios, ya que esas respuestas eran propias de él y no de Seiya. —¿Puedo saber qué te pasa?

Por primera vez en la tarde Seiya reparó en su amigo, dejó de cambiar frenéticamente de canal y lo observó con un semblante extraño. ¿Ikki preguntándole que le pasaba? Eso sí que fue raro para el Pegasus.

—¿Hyoga? —inquirió desviando su respuesta.

—No lo sé ni me interesa.

 

Lejos del tono duro de voz, Seiya pudo ver en Ikki la honda tristeza que lo dominaba, nunca había visto con detalle los gestos del Phoenix, precisamente no era uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos estar pendiente del ogro de la mansión, pero lo conocía bastante para descubrir, por primera vez, un gesto que jamás le había visto antes.

 

—Ya ¿me dirás? —apuró Ikki dándole un sorbo al té.

 

Vaya que estaba bueno el Phoenix; Seiya se perdió en sus ojos, recordando súbitamente los gemidos indecorosos que solía escuchar del cuarto del Cisne casi todas las noches, y una sonrisa se le dibujó en el rostro

 

—Ya ponny —se molestó el hombre de pelo azul—¿te retrasaste de golpe? Deja de mirarme como un estúpido.

 

Si... acostarse con Ikki el día del aniversario con Shiryu ¡En venganza! Por dejarlo abandonado sin siquiera saludarlo, sin siquiera haberle dicho la noche anterior —que tan bien la pasaron juntos— que no podría estar con él, era lo mejor que podía hacer ese día. Una sonrisa algo macabra se perfiló en el rostro del menor.

 

—Puedes irte a cagar entonces, si no vas a decirme —se ofendió ante la pasividad del otro, sin siquiera osar imaginar lo que estaba pensando el escuincle.

—Esa no es la mejor manera para preguntar algo —se burló Seiya olvidando por un segundo a Shiryu, dejando de lado el enojo.

—Sabes que el dialogo no es precisamente mi fuerte.

Un momento de silencio, en el que el Pegasus aprovechó para contraatacar:

—¿Y a ti? ¿Qué te sucede?

—Nada, no me pasa nada —alegó tan rápido y tan enojado, que lejos de dejar por sentado lo que sus palabras profesaban, inspiró todo lo contrario.

—Ikki, tienes una cara que no te había visto nunca.

 

El Phoenix guardó silencio y tanto él como el morocho supieron que ninguno de los dos daría el brazo a torcer. Sin embargo Ikki rompió el hielo cuando, con despreocupación, preguntó por el paradero del Dragón, raro era que no estuviese pegado como chicle a la suela del zapato, con el ponny atolondrado.

 

—No lo sé —manifestó hirviendo de furia. En un rotundo cambio de emociones, su rostro antes jocoso se mostraba, ahora, curvado de enojo.

—¡Uh! Me parece que metí la pata —rió el Phoenix. ¿Rió? Sí, a pesar de su tristeza sin dudas esa había sido una carcajada.

—No es eso, es que —dudó en contarle algo tan personal a alguien, y más si ese alguien era el pollo con corazón de piedra pero ¡qué va! lo necesitaba—¡Es un idiota! ¡Un insensible! ¡Nunca le importé! ¡Y ahora lo compruebo!

 

Y así comenzó, a pesar de que al principio se mostraba reticente a hablar, iban veintitrés minutos de reloj y no paraba. Ikki casi no pudo acotar ante la efusividad del menor, sólo se limitaba a asentir, negar, fruncir la frente, entre otros lenguajes corporales.

 

—¡Puedes creerlo! —remató Seiya echado cómodamente en el sillón, ya por completo suelto. Le había contado intimidades al Phoenix que en otras circunstancias no lo hubiese hecho—¡Bien que ayer pudo habérmelo dicho! Pero no, con poder gozarme era suficiente ¡Qué importa una estúpida fecha! —ironizó.

Ahora sí, por fin se calló, pensó el hombre de cabellera azulada. Ante el rostro desencajado del Pegasus y la situación tragicómica, Ikki no tuvo mejor idea que romper a reír. Cosa que lejos de ofenderle, le causó gracia al morocho.

—Me haces reír —afirmó el Phoenix por si no le había quedado claro—, y vaya que lo necesitaba —su sonrisa portaba cierto tinte afligido.

—¿Y tú? ¿Me dirás o no? —apuró. Le parecía justo, él le había contado hasta cuantos orgasmos le daba el pelilargo por noche.

—No sé donde esta Hyoga, aunque sí sé —se contradijo—; se fue a Siberia —dio un sorbo a su té y descubrió que no estaba frío, estaba helado.

—¿A Siberia? ¿Y volverá? —se preocupó. Aguantó la carcajada al ver la mueca de asco en el otro por el té.

—Si lo supiera... —pronunció débilmente, carraspeando luego. —Ni siquiera me lo dijo. Me dejó una nota.

—Una nota —reafirmó sorprendido y elevando las cejas, incrédulo.

—Sí, no se molestó en decírmelo personalmente aunque... ya me lo veía venir, hacia días que estaba raro, y bueno...

—¿Pero qué decía la nota?

—" _Me fui a Siberia_ ".

—Oh…

 

Y eso fue todo. Guardaron silencio, pensando en diversas cosas. Entre Shiryu, yéndose el día del aniversario, y el Cisne, cegándose en Ikki, partiendo a Siberia, dejándole una mísera nota ¡no hacían uno!

Seiya volvió la vista al Phoenix, y sus ojos se cruzaron. Quizás porque eran hombres, quizás porque se conocían lo suficiente, o porque sus miradas fueron en ese momento muy transparentes, pero fue instantáneo. Sólo bastó que el Pegasus pronunciase tenuemente, con un brillo especial en los ojos:

 

—¿Y Shun?

—¿Por qué quieres saber dónde está mi hermano? —curioseó en un ronroneo muy masculino y con una sonrisa sensual en los labios.

—Pues... —bajó la vista, algo apenado, jugando nervioso con el cordón de la zapatilla.

—Con que no esté el lagarto y ese ganso pecho frío es suficiente.

Eso lo había dicho todo, absolutamente todo, sólo necesitaron la acotación de Seiya para rematar ese erótico momento de venganza:

—Que se caguen.

Con suma prisa el Pegasus se arrojó sobre su amigo, para atacar el moreno cuello y sentir el masculino perfume. El mayor abrió los brazos para recibirlo y dejó que el morocho jugase en esa zona por unos cuantos segundos pero, buscándole la boca, lo besó con violencia mordiéndole apenas los labios. Enredó los dedos en la azulada cabellera de su amante y le permitió que las manos iniciasen un osado y atrevido recorrido por su cuerpo.

Su cuerpo, aquel que sólo había sido explorado por Shiryu, por primera vez —¡y por culpa de éste!— otro lo estaba explorando. ¡No podía ser más excitante! Y encima con Ikki, que estaba que se caía de bueno.

El Phoenix se separó de aquella boca para observar a su amigo, rió ante la imagen, ya que jamás se imaginó envuelto en algo semejante y menos con ese ponny salido del Averno pero ¿qué más daba? Su pato ya no tenía tiempo para él y, a decir verdad, le daba morbo someter a sus más bajos instintos al menor de los Kido, que de inocente seguro no tenía nada.

Las manos de Ikki posadas sutilmente sobre las caderas de Seiya, lo jalaron para que quedase acostado boca arriba sobre el sillón; y ahora sí, buscó desvestir a su nuevo amante.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Estoy caliente —respondió el Pegasus con la voz ronca, permitiéndole que le quitase con premura la playera. ¿Era esa respuesta?

—Bueno, si es así —canturreó Ikki con una erótica sonrisa de medio lado, se quitó la camisa negra y procedió a hacer lo mismo con el cinturón, sin olvidar los zapatos.

En pocos segundos —¡Qué segundos! Milésimas de segundos— ambos se encontraban completamente desnudos y arrodillados en el extenso sillón —Más que sillón parecía una cama de cinco plazas— dispuestos a librar la batalla más calenturienta que sus cuerpos pudiesen resistir.

Observaron por primera vez la desnudez del otro, una desnudez muy provocativa, que en otras circunstancias hubiese sido natural, pero debido al contexto se trataba de algo endiabladamente excitante. Sus miembros erguidos pedían atención y, sin perder tiempo en nimiedades, el Phoenix tomó el pequeño cuerpo del morocho entre sus brazos para poder morderle el cuello con lascivia mientras su mano recorría la espalda hasta llegar a los redondeados glúteos; aquellos de lo que Shiryu gozaba intensamente todas las noches, o por lo menos los gemidos indecorosos del Dragón así lo habían indicado. Mendigas noches sin poder dormir, aunque ¿de qué quejarse? Si era el mismo escándalo que hacía con Hyoga.

El cuerpo de Seiya se estremeció ante el contacto de su miembro cuando chocó con la erguida hombría del otro, quiso preguntarle si antes había hecho algo por el estilo, si antes le había sido infiel al Cisne, ya que ellos llevaban dos años de novios, pero no se atrevió, temió que al hacer semejante pregunta toda la magia se desvaneciese de repente, no... mejor primero el polvo, después la pregunta. Sin embargo el atrevido Ikki hizo la pregunta pero con otro tono:

 

—¿Solo tu dragoncito ha disfrutado de éste culo?

—S-sí —reconoció con dificultad; el dedo intentando abrirse paso con suma facilidad, sumado a la vergüenza que le había dado semejante pregunta, le produjo cierta incomodidad.

 

Aquella respuesta, lejos de espantar al Phoenix, lo motivó por demás, exhaló un débil gemido ronco y con pasión y desenfreno recorrió el cuerpo del Pegasus con la lengua. El morocho cerró los ojos y dejó caer el cuello hacia atrás, sintió la boca del mayor recorrerle el vientre, la humedad de esa lengua jugando con su ombligo y no lo soportó más.

 

—Quiero mamártela.

Ikki sonrió de placer con ese ofrecimiento tan soez y vulgar, nunca se lo imaginó al mojigato de Seiya diciendo cosa tan excitante, o mejor dicho, que esa frase fuese tan sensual en boca de ese mocoso.

—¿Quieres chupármela? —examinó siguiéndole el juego, sin dejar de masajear la entrepierna del menor.

—Sí... hasta dejarte seco —dijo con la voz tomada por la lujuria y luego dejó caer la frente sobre el hombro del mayor.

Sin titubear Ikki lo separó un poco y se acostó boca arriba, tomando con una mano su propia hombría lo invitó a saborearla.

El morocho no se hizo rogar, con sumo morbo se arrojó hacia esas piernas. Atrapó con los labios el endurecido miembro dejándole bien en claro al Phoenix que había nacido para eso y que era bueno en la labor, o por lo menos le gustaba y esa dedicación la hizo notar. Los gemidos del mayor invadieron la mansión y Seiya sonrió de satisfacción al lograr su tan preciado cometido: Volver loco de placer a Ikki y escuchar los mismos gemidos que el Cisne solía arrancarle por las noches.

—Ya, deja, o me harás acabar —intentó desprenderlo pero el Pegasus estaba muy entretenido—, ¿no quieres hacerlo? –El Pegasus asintió sin soltar de su boca la hombría—Entonces déjalo.

 

El morocho comprendió y dejó en paz el miembro, lo observó una vez más midiendo con una mano el grosor, ¡vaya! Shiryu la tenía más larga, aunque Ikki la tenía más gorda que el Dragón. Sonrió ante la idea y, luego de masturbarlo un poco, procedió a acomodarse para poder sentarse.

Ikki se aferró de las caderas del morocho y jaló hacia abajo para ayudarlo. Seiya movió un poco la pelvis para acomodarse y ya el glande había irrumpido su intimidad.

La primera vez que le era infiel al pelilargo, y el segundo hombre en toda su vida.

Para Ikki no era muy distinto.

La primera vez que le era infiel a Hyoga, el segundo amante en toda su vida.

Siempre hay una primera vez para todo.

Mitad del miembro latió furioso en el interior del Phoenix quien, embelesado con la entrega del menor, lo acarició en son de consuelo, aunque claro, le acarició el trasero (consuelo para él mismo). Seiya se colgó de los hombros del él y dejó que su cuerpo poco a poco se deslizase, su intimidad fue recibiendo la endurecida hombría con relativa facilidad.

Un gemido en su oído le indicó al morocho que la primera parte había llegado a su fin, pero era sólo el inicio.

Por completo poseído, Seiya comenzó a mover las caderas, siendo acompañado lentamente por Ikki. ¡Cielos! El pendejo sí que sabía moverse. Eso fue lo que pensó el Phoenix, ¡qué manera de coger!

Los gemidos estrepitosos del Pegasus obligaron al mayor a taparle la boca, no sabía si su hermano estaba o no en la mansión; y, cuando quiso darse cuenta, los movimientos del morocho eran más lentos, su rostro un _poema_ de placer y entrega.

 

—Qué cara de puto —bromeó Ikki tomándolo de la nuca para poder besarlo, fue en ese momento que comprendió el porqué de los lentos movimientos y la expresión del rostro, estaba buscando evitar la eyaculación, tarde, pues el semen había escapado ensuciando ambos vientres.

—Ven arriba —el Pegasus palmeó la espalda de su amante fugazmente y luego se levantó con lentitud para acostarse en el sillón.

—¿Te cansaste?

—Para nada —en su orgullo no lo iba a admitir.

Ikki se le fue al humo, prácticamente se arrojó sobre el morocho, enterrando con una estocada firme y segura todo el miembro en la calurosa cavidad, propiedad de Shiryu. Sonrió de morbo ante la idea, pues sin ir más lejos su hombría era propiedad del Cisne ¿Cuántas veces se lo había dicho el ruso seriamente?

El Phoenix tomó las piernas de Seiya y las colocó sobre sus brazos, para darle así más libremente y, de paso, poder ver el miembro del Pegasus de nuevo erguido.

Cansado de la posición, soltó las piernas un rato pero las volvió a tomar para ponerlas ahora sobre los hombros. ¡Vaya que tenia aguante el Pegasus! Aquella capacidad para dársela de mil formas lo enloqueció; hacia apenas unos minutos había acabado y ya sentía de nuevo el semen agolpándose en los genitales.

Casi sin hablar, Seiya lo separó apoyando una mano en el pecho, Ikki no quiso obedecer el pedido, pero luego de unos segundo —donde el Pegasus siguió insistiendo— se apartó muy a su pesar de ese menudo y adictivo cuerpo.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Te cansaste?

El morocho negó con la cabeza.

—Quiero que me des en cuatro —dijo así, sin más, como quien dice " _quiero una Coca Cola_ "

—Mocoso, eres muy vulgar, ¿lo sabías?

—A Shiryu le gusta —indicó en su defensa mientras le daba la espalda posicionándose—, ¿a ti te molesta? —investigó fingiendo inocencia, con un deje de dolor y decepción en las palabras; se agachó apenas, con las rodillas sobre el sillón.

—No —negó rotundamente—, para nada —sonrió acomodando la hombría en la entrada del menor.

Verlo a Seiya así, en esa posición, tan entregado, sumiso y excitado... le pudo, realmente le pudo; y no podía decir que hacía tiempo lo deseaba tener así, a su merced, porque de hecho si no fuese por la mirada del Pegasus durante el diálogo mantenido escasos minutos atrás y por el afán de revancha en los dos, en la vida se hubiese atrevido siquiera a mirarlo con esos ojos.

Ikki acarició el fornido cuerpo de su amigo aceptando, por primera vez, que Seiya estaba realmente bueno y que lo calentaba tanto como Hyoga. Lo tomó de las caderas y así lo ayudó a llegar a su segundo orgasmo, cuando él aun no iba ni por el primero (si bien ganas no le faltaba).

El Pegasus hundió el rostro en uno de los almohadones para poder gemir con fuerza y decir todas aquellas palabras soeces que tenía guardadas. Sólo necesitó llevar una mano hasta la entrepierna y tocarse levemente con la yema de los dedos para acabar con estrépito sobre el sillón.

Al notar la evidente relajación del morocho, Ikki comprendió que había llegado por fin su turno, así que acrecentó las embestidas, volviéndolas más furiosas si eso era posible

—Ya Ikki... acaba.

—¿Ya te cansaste? —se burló exhalando un gemido de hondo placer.

—Que no —se quejó, ¿cuántas veces más tendría que decirlo? Acarició los testículos de su amante para estimularlo.

—Que poco aguante.

Pero era cierto, si fuese por él seguía así horas y horas, pero ¡no había culo que aguantase! Ni de cierto pato acostumbrado al calor habitual del Phoenix. Lejos de querer, realmente, terminar con todo, Ikki dejó que el semen saliese inundando la cavidad de su amante. Los músculos tensos comenzaron a relajarse poco a poco. La respiración agitada volvió a su ritmo normal, al igual que el pulso.

El Phoenix se dejó caer sobre el pequeño cuerpo de Seiya para luego hacerse a un lado. Un momento de silencio que sirvió para reflexionar. El mayor llevó una mano sobre la frente y observó al Pegasus, quien sólo se limitó a quedarse de costado, dándole la espalda.

 

—Oye —lo llamó haciéndole girar. —¿Estás bien? —quizás, creyó Ikki, el morocho se había arrepentido por todo lo ocurrido, pero lejos de eso éste le respondió:

—Tengo sueño... y me duele el culo.

El Phoenix rompió a reír con ganas, aún echado boca arriba y desnudo, subiendo la pierna derecha para descansar los acalambrados músculos, porque tenía que admitir que hacía años que no lo hacía tan arrebatadamente con alguien.

—Seiya —lo volvió a llamar y éste finalmente volteó con una mirada extraña—, ¿qué ocurre? –cambió el tono de voz a uno más dulce, demasiado dulce proviniendo de él.

Por primera vez, el Pegasus pudo apreciar una faceta distinta de su hosco amigo.

—No le dirás nada a Shiryu ¿verdad? —investigó en un susurro apenas audible, con la culpa en los ojos y bajando la vista, avergonzado.

—Si tú no le dices nada a Hyoga —manifestó ladeando apenas su cabeza, verlo a Seiya con ese mohín de tristeza logró enternecerlo, cuando en otra circunstancia lo hubiese golpeado por ser tan ñoño.

Y el rostro de Seiya vario de uno desahuciado a otro de pura emoción y alegría, se abalanzó sobre su amigo y besándole los labios por última vez acotó:

—Entonces será nuestro secreto.

O por lo menos de ellos dos y alguien más que había presenciado todo en la mansión, es que estos chicos, haciéndolo en la sala, no eran nada precavidos. Ikki asintió; le supo ese beso a despedida. Lástima, le hubiese gustado repetir aquello pero... no, él amaba a su pato, aunque en apariencias éste no lo amase a él. Además Seiya no podría otra vez; no podría hacerle eso a Shiryu por muy enojado que estuviese.

Sin embargo, donde hubo fuego, cenizas quedan, dice el dicho.

Se levantó del sillón y se vistió con rapidez para usurpar el baño y darse una ducha. El Phoenix lo imitó y en pocas horas ya actuaban en la mansión como si nada hubiese pasado. Shun bajó y se unió a ellos sin que en sus rostros se leyese el acto vengativo que habían cometido, aunque claro, bastaba con que ellos cruzasen miradas para recordárselos mutuamente.

Y todo llegó, porque tarde o temprano todo acto vil tiene sus consecuencias; eso cobró sentido para los dos implicados cuando en noche no sólo Shiryu se dignó a aparecer si no también Hyoga.

Tanto en el cuarto del Phoenix como en el del Pegasus se mantuvieron serias conversaciones, para descubrir, muy a su pesar, lo equivocado que habían estado con respecto a sus respectivas parejas.

—¿D-de veras, Shiryu? —titubeó el morocho cediendo poco a poco, su mal humor y enojo hacia su novio se esfumó cuando éste le explicó, dolido, la razón de su ausencia.

—Lo siento, quería que fuese una sorpresa pero me llevó todo el día —se excusó Shiryu estrechándolo por la cintura. —Lo siento, me hubiese gustado estar todo el día junto a ti, pero no fue fácil llegar al pueblo y preparar todo fue una odisea, todo ya estaba tomado y yo quería que fuese ahí porque el lugar es bellísimo, hay un lago, patos y… y arboles y… —. Silenció, no era su estilo parlotear como Seiya. Luego de lamentarse acotó—¡Igual! No sabes la cabaña que nos hemos conseguido...

—G-gracias amor —unas imperceptibles lágrimas surcaron las mejillas de Seiya, lágrimas de culpa y pesar. Si el Dragón supiese lo que había hecho mientras él luchaba contra las inmobiliarias para alquilar una mísera cabaña a un precio razonable.

—Ya... —susurró el Dragón besándole en los labios, creyendo que esas lágrimas eran producto de la emoción—No es para tanto.

Pero cuan alejado estaba de ello, el corazón del Pegasus se encogió al comprender que su hombre había perdido todo el tiempo en una extenuante búsqueda de un lugar para pasar solos el día, y no sólo eso, aun más doloroso para el morocho fue ver con que amor preparó aquel nido que conmemoraba su primer año, juntos como pareja.

En la habitación de Ikki, el ruso intentaba retener las lágrimas que, caprichosas, osaban escaparse. Odiaba mostrar ese lado tan vulnerable, pero ya no lo podía resistir, en verdad necesitó de él esos días de angustia y soledad.

—¿Por qué Hyoga? —reprochó el Phoenix con dolor—¿Por qué no me dijiste que era el aniversario de la muerte de tu madre?

—Pues... no sé... supongo que no quise incomodarte con mis cosas...

 

Creyó morir, o por lo menos así lo quiso, aun más cuando sintió las cálidas lagrimas del rubio empapándole el cuello.

 

—Perdón Ikki. Sé que te estuve ignorando toda la semana pero... es que me pongo así los días previos a... y yo no quise lastimarte ni incomodarte con... siempre te quejabas, antes, de lo sentimental que soy, y yo no… no quería…

—Lo entiendo —lo silenció sellándole la boca con sus labios—, lo entiendo —repitió entre beso y beso.

—¿El próximo año —balbuceó Hyoga con los luceros empañados y el cabello rubio cayéndole sobre el rostro, levantó con lentitud la vista para posarla sobre el rostro compungido del mayor—me acompañas? —se sintió incómodo al hacer una petición semejante, tan personal, quizás el Phoenix no quisiese o no tuviese ganas de soportarlo tan sensible.

—¿De veras me lo pides?

—Sólo si tú quieres —dudó a último momento—, no tienes que sentirte obligado.

—¡Claro Hyoga! —se emocionó; era algo tan personal del Cisne que no se creyó merecedor de tal privilegio, sobre todo luego de lo que había pasado, de lo que había hecho con el Pegasus—Quiero acompañarte en el dolor también...

Así, pasaron los días; uno de esos días Ikki cruzó miradas con Seiya y ambos lo supieron, sin palabras, en su interior, lo equivocados que habían estado.

Con sus culpas y remordimientos, tuvieron que cargar con el peso, aunque duró algunas semanas, pues luego dejaron paso a la picardía. ¡Qué más daba! La habían pasado bien y... donde hubo fuego, cenizas quedan.

Además si supiesen que, tanto el Dragón como el Cisne, no les habían sido tan fieles como ellos creían, la historia sería otra.

Nadie muere mocho.

 

 **  
Fin   
**

**  
  
**

  



End file.
